pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE068: All That Glitters!
is the 27th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While on their way to Olivine City Ash and co. encounter three Murkrow. While being distracted they stole Ash's badges. The Murkrow also stole James' precious bottlecap collection. Can Ash and James get their respective stuff back? Episode Plot As Misty and Brock prepare lunch, Ash shines his badges, being proud of them. Brock thinks Ash should give them to him and Misty to hold them. While Ash is glad about them, six eyes shine in a bush. Misty tells Ash the lunch is ready, but he wants to shine the badges. Suddenly, they see three tails sticking out of a bush. Togepi comes to them, but these tails belong to Murkrow, who appear and sing. The heroes think they seem trustworthy. The Murkrow take steps, then take some of Ash's badges and fly to the nearest tree. The heroes change their minds about them. Ash sends Noctowl, who Tackles the tree, causing them to fall. Ash goes to retrieve the badges, but gets hit by Murkrow's Mud Slap. Murkrow fly away, so Noctowl tracks them. Murkrow use Double Team to confuse Noctowl, then use Tackle on it. Noctowl falls down, so Ash calls it back. The Murkrow fly away, so the heroes suspect the Murkrow planned all along to steal the badges. Nevertheless, Ash is determined to take them back. Brock sends Golbat, who uses Supersonic to track the Murkrow. In time, the heroes find Murkrow playing the badges since they are shiny. Ash asks Murkrow to give back the badges. Misty and Brock warn Ash to be cautious, though Ash trusts Murkrow. However, Murkrow tackles him and fly away. Golbat follows them but gets tackled by the Murkrow and Brock calls him back. Pikachu uses ThunderShock, causing Murkrow to fall down. Ash and Pikachu go to track them, but the latter gets captured by Team Rocket. Ash goes to track them. Suddenly, the Murkrow appear on the balloon and cause trouble, trying to take Jessie's earrings, Meowth's charm and James' belt. One of them pierces the balloon, so Team Rocket fall down. Pikachu is thrown away, so Ash goes to free him. James is terrified since Murkrow took some of his bottle caps. He goes to get them, but trips over and falls in front of them, causing Murkrow to laugh. They fly away, so the heroes track them (since they still took Ash's Fog Badge), while James is also angry for the theft. The Murkrow come to a cliff, so James fires a net from his bazooka. Team Rocket pulls and a giant boulder falls down (causing Meowth to respond it ain't a Murkrow) and they blast off. The heroes see Murkrow need to be outsmarted, as the Murkrow taunt the heroes. They see Murkrow are smart and work as a team, but Ash knows he and his Pokémon work as a team. The badges he earned does not belong only to him, but to his Pokémon as well. Ash sends Bulbasaur and climbs up via Bulbasaur's Vine Whip. Ash spots his badge among the other stuff. He sneaks on them and takes the badge. The Murkrow peck him, causing him to drop the badge. Also, he falls down the cliff with Pikachu and Bulbasaur. The Murkrow see something shiny in the woods. Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi reflect the light using metal objects. As one Murkrow goes to inspect, Brock has Pineco lifting down to get the badge. Ash, Misty and Pikachu move out, while Togepi struggles to get its object. The Murkrow pulls it out and upon seeing Togepi, warns the others. As Pineco is detected, the Fog badge got stolen and Self-Destructs. The heroes have no ideas what to do. Ash wants to battle them, as he sends Noctowl, telling it to do whatever it needs to get the badge back. Noctowl comes to the Murkrow and stands, while Murkrow test it. Ash, Brock and Misty see Noctowl standing and think Murkrow might drop their guard, enough for Noctowl to get back the badge. A Murkrow comes with the badge, so Noctowl takes it and flies away. The Murkrow go to get back the badge but are blown away with Noctowl onto the ground. Team Rocket appear in their Murkrow machine, blowing the wind. They suck the shiny objects into the machine (along with the Fog Badge), so James searches for his bottle caps. The machine attacks the heroes and goes to attack the Murkrow, but Noctowl tackles the machine. Team Rocket uses the machine's claw to take Pikachu. Noctowl goes with the Murkrow to fight Team Rocket. Murkrow use Double Team to confuse Team Rocket since the machine moves side by side. It begins to malfunction, so a Murkrow frees Pikachu, allowing Noctowl to rescue it. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, causing the machine to explode and Team Rocket to be blown away. The objects fall from the sky, while Pikachu comes to Ash with the Fog Badge. After attaching the badge to his jacket, Ash thanks Murkrow for the assistance. Misty advises them to help once in a while, as Brock thinks they might even like it. The heroes depart, waving goodbye to the Murkrow. Debuts Move Mud-Slap Trivia "Who's that Pokémon?": Murkrow (JP), Bellossom (US). Mistakes When Ash recalls his battles, one of them is showing Scyther, even though he never had Scyther on his team. He also mentions Pidgeotto (while actually showing a Pidgeot), but it belonged to Falkner, not Ash. Gallery The six eyes appear from the bush JE068 2.jpg Murkrow come out JE068 3.jpg Ash gets hit by Mud-Slap JE068 4.jpg Murkrow pulls Jessie's earrings JE068 5.jpg The Murkrow pierces the balloon JE068 6.jpg The Murkrow collected shiny objects JE068 7.jpg James is determined to get his bottle caps back JE068 8.jpg Ash sees Murkrow's objects JE068 9.jpg Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur fall down JE068 10.jpg Pikachu and Bulbasaur fainted JE068 11.jpg Murkrow detects Togepi JE068 12.jpg Pineco is caught on the spot JE068 13.jpg Noctowl tackes the badge JE068 14.jpg Murkrow and Noctowl are blown away JE068 15.jpg The heroes are attacked JE068 16.jpg James admires his bottle cap JE068 17.jpg Team Rocket get electrocuted }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes directed by Masayuki Matsumoto Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon